


Hide & Seek?

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Hide & SeekPlot: Jon Snow and Arya Stark were always close. So when one day Jon finds a letter on his bed, that was written in his sister’s writing. But then a snowstorm hit Winterfell. Now Jon was deathly scared for his little sister.Story is a bit confusing, but you will understand what happens by the end. IAge: Jon= 12 Arya= 7Made for JoyJuhee
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Hide & Seek?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyjuhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyjuhee/gifts).



-Jon-

Jon was exhausted after spending 8-10 hours practicing sword with his ‘brother’ Robb. But when he opened the door to his room, he found a letter on his bed, and even from this distance he knew who wrote that letter. Jon walked towards his bed, and grabbed the letter, and read it. 

When he was done he smiled, and placed the letter on his night stand, ‘So Arya wants to play a game of hide and seek?’ He turned to his cupboard, grabbing whatever, and spoke, “The game is on, Little Sister.”

-2 Hours Later-

Now this was worrying, it has been two hours since he started looking for Arya, and from what the clouds said as they crossed the sky, was that a storm was about to happen, and a long one, maybe 3 to 6 days of nonstop snow. 

Jon was now looking for his father, as he continued looking for Arya. He has checked everywhere from the Godswoods, crypts, stables, great hall, to even the walls, and still he has found his favourite sibling. 

When he caught sight of his father, who was watching Ser Rodrick train Bran in the arts of the bow. As he ran towards his father, he watched as the man looked toward him, and a smile grew. But the smile dropped as he noticed the look on his face.

Jon stopped, breathing heavily, and placed his hands on his knees, “Lo-Lord S-“ 

Jon felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and looked up to see his father looking at him, “Breath Jon. I can tell that you are worried about something. Breath Jon, I’m not going anywhere.”

Jon nodded, and after a few seconds of taking deep breaths, he looked up to his father, and said in a worried and fearful voice, “Arya is missing, Lord Stark. After training with Robb this morning I planned on having a bath, but I found a letter on my bed, it was in Arya’s handwriting, and it was asking me to play hide and seek.” 

His father nodded, “How long ago was this?”

“Two hours, Lord Stark. I have longed everywhere, and I still can’t find Arya.” Jon said, as he felt a tear going down his cheek, “And from what the clouds like, I can tell that a storm is coming, and it doesn’t feel like a good one.”

Jon watched as the man who he called father nodded, and turned to leave to find someone. Jon watched as his father turned the corner, and as he knew he was gone, Jon leaned against the wall, as tears fell from his cheek. He couldn’t bare it if Arya was hurt because of this stupid game. He couldn’t.

But then it came to him. He hasn’t looked everywhere yet. Jon slowly turned towards the walls, and then a deep shiver went down his back. After a few minutes Jon stood straight and turned to in the direction of his room, and with a determined frown, he promised out loud, “I will find you, Little Sister.” As he said that snow started falling.

-Arya(1 Hour Later)-

She was scared, cold, and for surely lonely, as she hugged her legs, as the heavy snows hit her. She felt the tears freezing to her cheeks as she cried. 

This was a dum idea, she should have gone with her first idea, and hid in the Godswood, not the bloody Wolfswood. As she thought this she heard a howl, which was followed by another one, and that one another. 

Now the fear she was feeling was worse, and now she felt more tears freezing to her cheek. When Arya closed her eyes, she thought of Jon and his smiles, and hugs. This brought a smile to her face, but then the thought of him worrying for her, and scared as he hasn’t found her yet, and at this she knew it was her fault.

Unknowingly Arya stopped shivering, and as she thought of those memories, she felt sleep claiming her, and whiteness took over her vision. But before she fell asleep she heard something. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a silhouette coming towards her.

She listened closely to the sound and recognized it as crunching of snow under feet. As the silhouette got closer she saw who it was, and a huge smile grew on her face. For the person coming towards her was Jon, her Big Brother, and with him were three warm cloaks. But when he stopped in front of her, and as she felt his hand grab her wrist, she felt the darkness consume her.

-Jon-

Jon felt joy when he felt a pulse coming from his sister. Jon quickly took the cloaks he wrapped them around Arya, and when he noticed that she was still shivering, he took the cloak that he was wearing, placed it around her, and slowly lifted her up bridal style. 

Jon turned around in the direction he came, and just like last time when he was looking for his Little Sister, he reached out in his mind and when he found the present like last time, his sense of smell increased, and he could smell the cooked meat, and the smell of people. 

Jon looked down to his little sister’s face, and smiled, “Don’t worry, Little Sister, you will be home soon.” He reached and grabbed a piece of cloak and covered her face, and with snow falling onto his face, and blocking his vision, Jon started the walk home.

-Jory-

“Where are you Jon?” Jory asked himself as he stood along the East Gate walls, waiting for Jon Snow, who he hoped was not dead. 

It has been an hour since Jon left, and Jory hoped he was okay as the boy was a good sparring partner, and it would be a shame if he passed, and disappointment. But most of all he was worried for Arya. The castle would never recover if she were to pass, but most of all Jon Snow would lose all his joy in life. 

Jory noticed the love Jon showed when the girl was close by, and knew that if the girl were to die, the boy would lose all emotion. 

Jory rubbed his hands toward, and then he heard it, “Jory!” The named man leaned against the railings, and squinted his eyes, and that was when he saw the shadow, and immediately noticed that the shadow was bigger, and he knew that the boy was able to find the lady.

Jory quickly went down to the gate, and shouted, hoping to get the attention of the other guards that were close by. He tried to open the gates but noticed that the snow was blocking it. Soon he was joined by five more guards, Ser Rodrik, Lord Robb, and Lord Stark. Together they were able to get the snow out of the way, and were able to open the gates. 

When they did they watched as Jon walked towards them, and when he was only five feet away from them, Jory noticed that he was freezing with only the tunic, and breeches he was wearing. In slow motion his body started falling forward and Lord Stark caught his son, and daughter. 

Jory leaned down and tried to take his arms off the cloaked girl, but found that the boy's arms were frozen to it. Jory looked towards his lord and shook his head, and from the nod he received. Together they took the unconscious bodies inside.

-Jon(Days Later)-

Jon slowly opened his eyes, to a room full of light. He closed them immediately when they saw the bright lights, and when they slowly started to adjust to the light, he looked around to see where he was for the last thing he remembered was seeing the shadows of Winterfell in the distance, as he carried his Little Sister to safety.

When he realized what he just remembered Jon shot up, and looked around, hoping to see the sleeping body of his sister. A deep sigh was released from Jon’s mouth when he saw the sleeping body of Arya, only a bed away.

Jon slowly tried to stand up, but when he did his legs collapsed on him, making him fall to the stone floor. But that didn’t stop him from trying to get to his little sister, so slowly Jon made his way towards Arya, and when he reached the chair that was beside her bed, he sat down on it, and watched as Arya’s chest slowly rises, and falls with each breath he takes.

His vision slowly made his way up to her face where he found hair covering it. So with one of his hands he pushed the locks of brown hair behind her ears, and that was when he noticed that his sister was awake. Jon smiled, and said, “You finally awake, Little Sister?”

The girl looked at him, and as a smile grew on her face, Jon noticed tears slowly building up, “Yes Big Brother, I’m awake now.” 

Jon nodded, and slowly stood up, and moved to the side of her bed. Where he quickly brought his arms around his little sister, and said, not realizing the tears that were falling from his eyes, “Don’t do that again. Never do it again.” Jon felt tears being absorbed into his smallclothes, “I was so worried, Little Sister. I don’t know I could do without you in this cruel world.”

His sister nodded, and he felt her mumble something, and knew what she meant, but did nothing to break the hug they were having. 

It could have been hours, or even a day when they broke apart, and when Jon looked at the sister he loved most in the world, he wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, and with a grin said, “So what’s my reward for finding you, Arry?”

The seven named days old girl laughed, which brought an unbreakable warmth to Jon’s soul, and answered, leaning towards him, “This is your reward, Jon.” And just as she finished Jon felt her lips on his for only a second, but he felt the emotion coming off the kiss.

Arya started laughing, and Jon just smiled, as she started telling him stories, all the while playing with her hair.

-End-


End file.
